Mantellian Savrip
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Reptielen | subsoorten = | lengte = 4,00 meter | leeftijd = >500jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Ord Mantell | gesproken = Savrip | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} De Mantellian Savrip was een primitief maar intelligent species afkomstig van Ord Mantell. De intelligentie van de Savrips was een goed bewaard geheim. De Mantellian Savrip was één van de pionnen van een Dejarik hologame. Fysiologie De Mantellian Savrip was een reptielachtig wezen dat zo’n 4 meter hoog kon worden. Het had stevige armen en benen en het kleine hoofd bevond zich aan het uiteinde van een lange hals waardoor ze in alle richtingen konden kijken. De armen van de Savrip waren lang en raakten bijna de grond aan wanneer de Savrip zich voortbewoog. De klauwen van deze wezens waren bijzonder scherp en krachtig. De huid van de Savrip was dan weer beschermd tegen allerlei wapens. Deze huid had verschillende kleuren gaande van bruin, groen en zelfs blauw. Savrips hadden een giftige beet die de vijand kon verlammen. Savrips praatten Savrip maar kenden geen schrift. Savrips konden makkelijk 500 jaar oud worden. Cultuur thumb|250px|left|Mantellian Savrip Zowat alle andere intelligente species dachten dat de Savrips hoogontwikkelde roofdieren waren. De Savrips waren echter intelligent maar leidden een erg primitief bestaan in de wilde gebieden op Ord Mantell waar ze werden heen gedreven tijdens de kolonisatie van hun planeet. De Savrips leefden in stamverband en elk lid van de stam viel iedereen aan die de stam te dicht naderde. Savrips toonden ook geen enkele vorm van angst tegenover technologie die ze niet begrepen. Savrips gebruikten primitieve wapens zoals rotsen en knuppels. Ze namen kledij en schoeisel af van wezens van hun eigen grootte. Ze konden ook valstrikken maken om prooien te vangen. Soms gebeurde het dat een stam Savrips zich nestelde rond een outpost of een bepaald individu. Wanneer er geen geweld werd gepleegd jegens de Savrips, verdedigden ze deze locatie of die persoon alsof het hun eigen bezit was. Wanneer een Savrip zich bedreigd voelde, liet hij een geweldige kreet en stormde hij ten aanval. Dit gedrag en het onverstaanbare Savrip leidden makkelijk tot het besluit dat deze wezens dieren waren. Een Savrip werd niet bevreesd door een overmacht aan tegenstanders of vuurkracht. Force Sensitives konden het makkelijkst met Savrips communiceren omdat zij de Force konden gebruiken om hen te kalmeren. Eens een vriendschap ontstond met een Savrip was het een trouwe vriend. Doordat er jacht werd gemaakt op de huid en zelfs het vlees van de Savrips, was dit species met uitsterven bedreigd. Savrips waren ook een doelwit voor organisatoren van gladiatorenspelen. Daardoor werd dit species bekend op andere planeten. De Savrip was door zijn indrukwekkend uiterlijk een geliefkoosd symbool en icoon in kunst, het onderwijs en de heraldiek. Verhalen van Savrips die veel sterkere wezens verslagen waren in de mythologie dagelijkse kost. Dit maakte van hen favoriete emblemen voor militaire eenheden, adellijke families en zelfs sportteams. De Mantellian Savrip was ook één van de pionnen in het Dejarik hologame. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|right|De Mantellian Savrip verslaat de Kintan Strider bij Dejarik Savrips waren een species dat al lang leefde op Ord Mantell en dat stilaan plaats moest ruimen toen er kolonisten op de planeet zich vestigden. Er ontstonden al snel wrijvingen tussen beide groepen. De Savrips waren een agressief species en wilden de kolonisten zo snel mogelijk weg van hun planeet maar de kolonisten wilden koste wat kost hun gebied op Ord Mantell vergroten. De Savrips hadden uiteindelijk weinig kans tegen de technologisch meer geavanceerde kolonisten. Premies werden uitgereikt aan wie Savrips kon vangen en zelfs Rodian Bounty Hunters kwamen naar Ord Mantell om aan deze oproep te voldoen. De dodentol liep alsmaar op, zowel bij de Savrips als bij hun jagers. Stilaan werden de confrontaties zeldzamer omdat de populatie van het species afnam. De jagers trokken naar andere oorden en de overblijvende Savrips hielden zich schuil. Deze overblijvende stammen waren zeer territoriaal en vielen iedereen aan die hun gebied naderde. Het feit dat de Savrips dachten dat iedereen op hen joeg, maakte hen nog agressiever. Rond 37 BBY waren Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi betrokken bij slaventransport van Savrips door Baroness Omnino die de Jedi eigenlijk moesten beschermen. Omnino wou Savrips kweken voor hun vlees maar de Jedi ontdekten dat de Savrips intelligente wezens waren en gingen een alliantie met hen aan. In 0 BBY versloeg de Savrip pion van R2-D2 de Kintan Strider van Chewbacca in een Dejarik spel aan boord van de Millennium Falcon. Achter de Schermen * In ‘Super Star Wars’ is de eindbaas van de Cantina een Savrip genaamd Kalhar. Dit was de originele naam voor deze wezens die echter nooit echt werd gebruikt. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **The Deserter Bron *CCG *Star Wars Chronicles *Ultimate Adversaries *Alien Anthology *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell – comic *Threats of the Galaxy category:Sentients category:Reptielen category:Mantellian Savrips category:Mythologie category:Dejarik